


hallways

by YutaAoi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: English Names, Inconsistent use of names, Japanese names, Nohr | Conquest Route, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutaAoi/pseuds/YutaAoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They witnessed arguments, friendly chats, first meetings, reunions. They were her favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hallways

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooo so like??? im totally obsessed with fates rn and i just kinda had to write a story. I usually!! use names that im used to so some of them might have their japanese name and some might have their english name and some of them might have both because im honestly so inconsistent.

A white haired girl looked right and left. Right and left. Confirming she was alone, she sat down. She sat down against the wall, sighing.

 

She had woken up from a week long coma, her father had said. Her name was Corrin, according to him. But for some reason, it didn’t sound right.  _ Kamui _ sounded right[1]. Something like that. But her father scared her, for reasons she couldn’t remember. 

 

But she couldn’t remember much anyways, so it was probably a false fear. 

 

She slouched against the wall, trying to remember what else father had said. Her memories were gone, and she might have trouble remembering some things or associating certain things with something. Like her siblings. 

 

_ Siblings _ . She thought of four colors, hair colors, when she thought of that word. Brown, red, silver, pink. But her father had said most of her siblings were blond, and the other had purple hair. 

 

How odd, she thought to herself, that she wouldn’t be able to remember her  _ dear _ siblings properly. 

 

But she had nothing to go off of. Her memories were all gone. 

 

She stood up and walked away, mentally noting to question these things at a later date. For now, she had to meet her siblings again.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Okay so I hc that Garon gives the mu the name Corrin because Kamui would b a more Hoshidan name and Corrin would b a more Nohrian name??? I dunno but honestly letting a kidnapped child keep their birth name even tho they can't remember shit would be. Kinda Weird imo.


End file.
